Crazy Like Love
by seddielove101
Summary: Weird title I know. When Sam starts receiving unusual gifts and notes... she starts getting scared and skeptical. Freddie tells her "Love is the closest thing to Heaven" Sam doesn't know a thing about love. Until now;  Rated M for later chapters;
1. Chapter 1

_I JUST thought of this story. And I can't wait to share it with you all! It has a lot of chapters! Please Read and Review! And also check out my other big story iHave you and my short story: iRegret! Enjoy! (:_

It all started on a random Tuesday. Tuesday's are actually my favorite days, it's the day after Monday so it's not exactly horrible and it's not the middle of the week where you feel like the week has flown by too fast… but anyways, that's when it all started. And guess what? It was Valentine's Day. Unlike all the other girls, I didn't have a boyfriend to spend Valentine's Day with. I never do. I didn't have a boyfriend to send me a sweet text, or have a nice dinner, or write a love song or cheesy little note or buy a present for… I was alone. Like always… but an unusual present may make me disagree.

I was walking to my locker. Yes I know, they had school on Valentine's Day…if they got off for snow and Christopher Columbus can't we get off for another stupid thing like Valentine's Day?

Carly was at her locker too. Right beside mine. "Hey Carls" I said. Carly is the prettiest, girliest, smartest…fruity tutty daffodil girl you can find. All the guys drool over her, or it seems that way to me. Freddie does. There's no way she doesn't have a guy for at least Valentine's Day.

"Sooo who's this year?" I asked Carly as I leaned against my locker, the way I usually start conversations.

"Huh?" Carly smiled. "What guy asked you out?"

"Isaac. He's smart, funny, cute, sweet…" I rolled my eyes. This isn't the first time I've heard this.

"Gee Sam try and be happy" Carly pouted.

"Sorry Shay this isn't the first time you've said this and it usually doesn't work out" I pointed out the truth, and she knew it.

"You'll see" Carly smirked. The first class period rung. I was going to hang around until it actually started. I saw Freddie walk up. "Hey… what's for lunch Puckett?" he spotted the brown bag I had. "Apples and caramel" I replied.

"Wow. Sam's eating healthy" Freddie arched an eyebrow.

"I like apples just so you know, and caramel makes it even better" I almost shoved the bag in his face. Freddie just raised his eyebrows in annoyance. "So…you gotta guy today?" he smirked, already knowing the answer.

"Are you kidding me Benson? Have I ever?" He shook his head. "That's what I thought. What about you Mama's boy? You got a desperate hottie?"

"Nope. Just me" we both nodded sadly. This is a day for all the sluts and whores of the world, who can score with the most people they can. That's what love is anyways…isn't it? "I hate this day" I sighed.

"Why?"

"It's just so stupid. Why celebrate a day for love? There are more important things that _looove_ in this world I'm sure"

"Have you ever experienced love?"

"What and you have? And what are you saying Fredward? I'm unlovable? Ohhh I'm heartless now, huh?"

"No. I'm just saying love is a very intimate, cherish-able thing someone can have. In my opinion it's the closest thing there is to heaven" Wow. Who knew Benson could be such the philosopher… and besides…when has he experienced love?

"Whoa. Deep Benson"

"I'm just saying Sam… when you feel love… you'll never have another feeling like it"


	2. Chapter 2: Gift One

_Okay…this chapter is going to be a LITTLE short but I promise the next one will be longer! Don't forget to check out my short story iRegret and my other big story iHave you! Please read and REVIEW! Enjoy(:_

~Chapter Two: Gift 1~

After lunch break, I thought I'd better go to my locker and get my books for next class. I opened my locker and sitting in the center was a glass, decorated bowl. In the bowl was candy apple red—apples. Why are their apples in my locker? I didn't put apples in my locker! Someone sneaky like me could have done this… but the only person that I told that I liked apples was…super dork…why would he give me apples? Still confused, I took the bowl to take a better look at my anonymous, strange gift; a piece of folded up paper fell out of the back. I don't remember this paper….a secret admirer for mama, perhaps? I smirked as I put the apples back and picked up the paper. Words were written incursive with red ink; For Valentine's Day perhaps?

_Samantha,_

_The Apple is a symbol of ecstasy, fertility and abundance as well as love. _

_A fact: __Dionysus, the Greek god of wine, offered Apples to woo Aphrodite and win her love_

_Maybe I could woo you Samantha, and win your love? A little birdie told me you like apples… Enjoy your first gift. ~Your admirer_

Gah….Fredweirdo…. why'd you have to tell one of your dorky AV friends I like apples? This has to be from some nerd because of the "fact" about "Greek history" and all the expressive vocabulary.

Why can't a cool guy admire me? Like a hot senior who plays football or something… Why a dorky nerd?

I didn't turn down the gift though because I like apples. I'll just keep the apples in here and stuff them in my backpack when I leave today. "Whatcha got Sam?" I heard my best friend's voice behind me.

I turned around and I saw her peeking over my shoulder, trying to read my note. I grinned mischievously and shrugged. "Read for yourself" I offered Carly the note.

She arched an eyebrow and took the paper. I just smiled as I watched her read the gushy-gushy romance and what not. "Oh my god, Sam! Do you know who this could be?" Carly almost shrieked after she read it.

"A nerd" I snatched the note from her and stuffed it in my pockets.

"Freddie?" she smiled. "No! Why do you think it's _Freddie_? God, no!"

"Because…"

"No Carls, look at the gift" I pointed at my locker. She looked inside my locker and saw the apples. "Apples?" "Yeah, I told Freddie I liked apples"

"So it _is_ Freddie?" Carly almost screamed like a little girl again.

"No it's not! In the note this anonymous "admirer" said a little birdie told him I like apples. Freddie is the little birdie. He can't be both!"

"Uh-huh" Carly smiled and lifted her eyebrows. I just rolled my eyes.

Why does she want the admirer to be Freddie? I thought _she_ liked Freddie. She is the one who be-smooched him after she got him out of the shower anyways. The next bell rung.

"See ya in History" Carly said as she left. I just nodded, I'd leave later. Speaking of the nerd, here comes Fredamama Benson. "Hey Benson" I greeted him angrily.

"What Puckett? I'm trying to get to History, like you should too"

"Eh whatever, did you tell any of your AV friends I like apples?" I said, grabbing his shirt collar. His eyes grew wide as he looked at my vicious face.

"Why..."

"I found a bowl of apples and a mushy love note with some dork trying to "woo me and my love" I don't know who you talked to or what he's trying to do…but he's going to suffer if he wants to be with mama"

"He is?" Freddie gulped. "So you do know him?" I asked him. Freddie paused a little before he replied. He looked at me in my eyes and tried to step back. I just squeezed his shirt harder.

"Um…yeah, kind of" he finally replied. Okay…so Freddie told I nerd that he knows I like apples, and here comes "Future Mr. Puckett"…or so he thinks. "What's his name?" I asked him, I am so going to hunt down this love stricken dork. "Can't…really say" Freddie tried to look away from my eyes as much as possible. Ah…why isn't Fredduccini cooperating with me? He knows what I can do to him!

"You better tell me his name!" I yelled in his face.

"Or what? You'll give me a wedgie?" he finally backed up to my height and secured his feet to the ground.

"Not exactly" I smirked and bit hard on his neck. "Ow!" Freddie screamed, trying to push me away. The more he tried to push me, the more I tightened my grip on his shirt. I decided to leave him with a chilling reminder "The more I hear from this guy…the more you get it"


	3. Chapter 3: Gift Two

**© I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY! ALL PROPETY GOES TO DAN SCHNEIDER, NICKELODEON, AND THE REST OF THEIR OWNERS! I also do not own the characters, or the website in the story. **

_Here's chapter 3 everyone! I was so surprised of all the good reviews and output so I was really encouraged to make another chapter. _

_NEWS: My big story iHave you has only 5 reviews on the latest chapter. 5 more and the next chapter will be posted! _

_NEW STORY: Rain Is A Good Thing. A Seddie Story: I wrote a trailer and please check it out and review! This story needs 3 more for me to start writing! So check out those two stories and please review! Enjoy!_

~Chapter Three: Gift Two~

The next school day arrived: Wednesday. I hate Wednesdays, everyone should. It's the middle of the week, and you feel like the week has flown by way too fast. You wish life would just slow down and take a break. But you can say good-bye to that dream.

After my last class yesterday, I took all of the apples, which was in my locker, in my backpack and went straight home. After that gift I heard nothing else from this secret admirer. Maybe Freddie did as I said… maybe.

. . . . .

I entered school that morning looking around. I'm really curious about guys now, hopefully if I pay attention I can spot a guy staring at me or around my locker too much. I scanned the entrance of the school for mysterious-looking guys. Some were talking with girls or their "dude friends", some were texting, and some were reading textbooks… Just normal guy stuff and no lovey-dovey attitude.

Then I saw one guy… who was leaning against a locker and staring at the ceiling with a smile on his face. He was tall, black hair, and wearing a t-shirt and jeans. Your average Joe, I thought.

He was smiling like he was up to something. Could _this_ be my admirer? Oh God, do I have another gift and note when I told Freddie to STOP IT? I rushed to my locker beside Carly's and opened it. Everything looked normal… except for a note. Gah. Here he is again.

Freddork is so gonna hear about this. What should I do to him this time? Kick him in the nuts? Maybe he'll learn from pain! Searing pain!

I took the note and quickly opened it, almost tearing it to pieces with my angry fingers. The writing was red and incursive; again.

_I will not give you this next gift, I'm afraid not. _

_But the gift is waiting for you at "Charlie's Angels" Pick it up anytime you like. _

_Go to the front desk and state your name and say "Anonymous lover" They will know exactly what to give you in a beautiful wrapped box. _

_Wad this paper up in your locker so I know you got this. ~Your admirer._

Okay this is getting a little freaky. Now I have to do things so this stalker knows what to do for me next? I looked over my shoulder at my possible suspect. The "average Joe" guy was still standing there smiling; could this be him?

I waded up the paper still looking at him… hoping he would notice what he asked me to do.

But he didn't flinch for a second. Wow he's good. I put the note in my locker and walked over to him. He quickly looked at me.

"What you smiling for?" I asked the smiling guy.

"Oh, I was just viewing of an intense passionate instant in a theatrical production I am writing"

Whoa, Whoa, slow down there wordy boy… I feel like I'm in a lecture. I tried to gather up everything he said… seeing a kissing moment in a play he's writing?

"Uh...Romance?" I asked him

"Undeniably!" Whoa…this dude was a little… what's the word? Oh yeah, WEIRD. He's thinking of passionate romance, he has a way with vocabulary (kind of like the writer on my notes)

"Do you know Freddork?" if he knew Freddie, this was bound to be my admirer; since Freddie is his "little birdie" as he so calls him.

"Pardon?" he asked me.

"Um…. Freddie Benson" I tried to paraphrase. He thought for a moment.

"Does he play football?" I almost laughed out loud just thinking of Fredweird playing football.

"No" I replied quickly. "Then no I do not know that being, not that I recall"

Oh thank God. This weirdy isn't my admirer. There's dramatic, theatrical, and then TOO theatrical. I think this guy may be above that. "Okay, well then never mind"

. . . . . . .

After my last class I supposed it was time to see what my "stalker-nerdy-freaky-admirer" got me at "Charlie's Angels"

"Charlie's Angels" is a Christian store where you can buy bibles, Christian C.D.s, Christian books, and different Christian "around the home" items. All during lunch I thought it was strange that I couldn't find Fredweirdo, so I could kick his nuts, who knows where he ran off to? He better be telling his love-stricken friend I'm not interested and to stop getting on my nerves.

I left my last class and walked a block and across the street to "Charlie's Angels"

I entered and took a big sniff; I love the smell of this store. It smells like roses and other scents of flowers. The place is a little cold, but I don't mind, I'm coming to pick up my gift and then leave.

I look over at the front desk and no one is in line. Huh, perfect chance. I walk up there, a little nervous what my gift may be, and a woman looks at me with a "How may I help you?" look. I sucked in my lips to stop myself from talking, but I knew I had to get it over with. I was itching to find out what this present was, and then I was also dreading it.

"I'm Sam Puckett…" she nods her head smiling. I sigh; I can't believe I'm saying this out loud.

"Anonymous lover" I rolled my eyes and sighed. She tried to stop herself from laughing as she gave me the present. "Have a blessed day!" she says as I try to run from anyone's sight.

"Thanks!" I yell back as I leave the store.

As soon as I'm outside the front doors I take a look at my present. The wrapping is a shiny, glimmering, gold paper and there is a huge red ribbon on top. I take off the ribbon and open the lid of the box.

There is something inside wrapped in gift box paper. I take the present in my hands and begin un-wrapping it. It's a statue. A statue of Cupid. Of course…Cupid is the god of love or whatever... I look for a note everywhere for my admirer's further explanation for his gift…then I find one tapped to the back of the statue. I take my new note and read it.

_Thank you for picking up your gift from me. In case you don't know, this is Cupid._

_In ancient Greece, Eros (Cupid) was the young son of Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty. Cupid's mother Venus was jealous of Cupid's love Psyche and wanted her destroyed and for Cupid to never love her. But he did anyway._

_No matter what comes between us, I, like Cupid, will always love you ~ Your Admirer_

As I read the note I couldn't help myself from getting all giggly and warm inside. No Sam! This is too weird! Some nerdy stalker is giving you weird notes and gifts! You can't feel all..."daffodilly"

Wait a second; this person must see me a lot. He must know the way I act. That no matter what I can do to him, he will _always_ love me.

Man, does Freddie tell this guy about all the bad stuff I do to him? I carefully held the fragile statue and note as I walked home. Mom was gone on some cruise and the house was currently being kept by me. Actually the house is a lot nicer and cleaner without her messing it up.

I have a shoebox in my bedroom where I kept the note this admirer gave me yesterday so that's where I also put my 2nd and 3rd note. I placed the statue of Cupid on my desk, next to the bowl of apples. I was a little hungry so I took one and began to eat it. Oh my gosh! This is the best apple I have ever tasted! So red and juicy…so delicious! Suddenly, I felt my phone vibrate:

"**Incoming Call. Carls.**"

I pick it up and answer "Hello?"

"Hey Sam, you're coming over for rehearsal right?" Crap. Forgot all about it . . . ah well, I'll head on over in a bit.

"Uh yeah. I'll be there in like 5 minutes" I said as I headed to the bathroom quickly.

"Okay! See you in five! Bye!" The phone beeped as the call disconnected.

I checked my face and hair in the bathroom mirror before I left to Bushwell Plaza. I look hot, I smirked. I locked my house's front door and ran to Bushwell Plaza. When I came to the lobby, I took the elevator and it opened on Carly's floor. The moment I almost barged into the Shay's place, I heard the sound of a door opening behind me.

I quickly turned around; hoping it was Freddie so I could kick him in the nuts. And there he was. The Queen of the Jerks. Frednub. Mama's boy Benson. He looked anxious, as if he knew something horrible would happen to him. Boy was he right. He hesitated then looked into my fiery, angry, eyes.

I pounced on him, taking his shoulders and slamming him against the wall. His eyes grew wide as my lips turned into a grimace and I pinned his arms on the wall as well as his body. "Guess what I got today?" I asked him cruelly.

"Um…" was all he could nervously mutter before I interrupted.

"A note telling me to pick up a present at Charlie's Angels _and _to say the word "anonymous lover" out _loud_! _Then _I got another note and a statue of cupid! What happened to you telling him to back off?" the grip on his arms grew tighter as my anger grew intense.

"I—I guess I—" Freddie stuttered. Enough of this stuttering, I want to give the boy what he deserves!

"You _what_?" I gritted my teeth at him, moving my angry, horrifying face closer to him. "Didn't get to talk to him today!" Freddie tried to squirm out my grasp. Ha. Like that's possible…

"Well maybe this—will jog your memory for tomorrow" I brought my foot up off the floor and jerked it hard—straight into Freddie's balls.

"Ah!" he gasped in pain trying to hold himself, but I had his arms pinned to the wall. "Ow, ow, ow, Sam…" he whined for release.

"Will you remember?"

"Yes! Yes I will! Let go….please…." Freddie whimpered in pain. I smiled in my triumph and let go of the hurting dork. He grabbed himself between his legs and dropped his head down. I laughed to myself and walked inside the Shay's apartment. Maybe this will be the last of my secret admirer. Maybe.

"I'm here!" I announced as I opened the door. Carly was sitting on the couch reading something from school. She looked up for a second to say "Awesome. Did you see Freddie out there? He was supposed to be coming too"

"Oh _yeah_ I did" I laughed, sitting beside her. "Sam…" Carly said sternly and then Fredamama Benson came tumbling in. Carly turned her head and saw Freddie looking at me harmfully.

"Freddie what happened?" Carly asked when she saw the look on his face.

"Sam happened!" replied Freddie as he stepped closer to me. I stood up in defense, as always, and fought back.

"No you're the one who was sup—"

"Don't you—"

And then we two started yelling, name calling, and screaming at each other. Like usual. That is, until Carly stood in the middle and pushed us back. Like usual. "Guys this whole secret admirer thing is getting out of hand! Freddie just tell your dorky friend to leave Sam alone and you won't get hurt!"

"Yeah listen to your love Fredwad!" I almost spat in his face.

Freddie just sighed painfully. "I'll try"

"Good. Now let's go upstairs and rehearse" Carly said. Freddie and I sighed and headed upstairs. After rehearsal, Freddie went home to get a tick bath from Crazy and I decided to stay the night with Carls.

. . . . .

Carly and I were in her bedroom hanging out on her couch. We were talking about this crazy admirer and these gifts. "Apples and Cupid?" Carly asked after I told her about my gift today.

"Yeah, and both of the notes has facts about Greek mythology" I pointed out.

"So love… symbols?" Carly's eyes flew up, as she tried to sort this out. "Exactly"

"Hmm…" Carly closed her lips together and she took her laptop out from under the couch.

"What are you doing?" I asked her. I knew Carly was up to something; both she and Freddie have amazing brains so if anyone could figure out this mess… Carly can.

"Just hang on" Carly said persistently. I looked over her shoulder and I saw she googled "Symbols for love" and there popped up hundreds of websites. She clicked on the second one: .com/love_symbols (**A/N check out this website if you want to keep ahead and know the next gifts!**)

"Number one The Legends of the Apple…" she said as a picture of an apple showed on the page.

"Apples…" we both said aloud, I thought about the delicious apples I ate an hour ago.

"Number two Cupid or Eros…." A picture of two naked babies showed on the page "Cupid statue" we both said aloud. Both the apples and Cupid was in correct order, maybe the student can become the teacher. We can track down what nerdy guy here is doing and totally know every gift I'm going to get and how many.

"So what's going to be the next one?" I asked Carly. She scrolled down.

"Number three…The Enchanted Harp" she replied as we saw a picture of a harp and naked babies with wings fluttering around it.

"How is this nerd going to get a harp in my locker? Okay…what's the last one?" She scrolled down a lot that time. "Number seven… The Grace of the Swan" A Swan? A giant bird? Oh my god!

"Seven?" I asked her.

"So the gifts should be done in a week."

"Good" I sighed. But then I thought, when the gifts is out of the way… that can't be it. I spoke up.

"I may see him a week from yesterday…"


	4. AUTHORS NOTE! PLEASE READ!

Hello readers,

I am so sorry for the late reply. I will try to update Crazy Like Love, Rain Is A Good Thing. A Seddie Story, iRegret, and iHave You. Life is crazy with my new job, my studies, and boyfriend. I'm writing down plots for the next chapters and will try to update as soon as possible. So in case you haven't read any of the stories I listed, or any of my one shots... please read them! I will update them all ASAP. Talk with you all soon!:)

~Krysta(seddielove101)


End file.
